


On Air

by Mokkayiu



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokkayiu/pseuds/Mokkayiu
Summary: 灵感来自于整蛊Eddy那期视频里，Brett坐着的那个高高坐垫，想必大家对此都充满了联想【尝试用第一人称写，非常意识流的小短文，清水到甚至称不上黄文，贫憎真的没有那种世俗欲望了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 24





	On Air

ON AIR

一开始，他端坐在高高的垫子上，像个贵妇人。  
两条腿乖巧地并排垂着，离地面还有一厘米的地方微妙地悬空着，一晃一晃。他今天穿了我的一条黑色短裤，下床时从地上随便抓的。尺寸对他来说非常宽松，显得小腿更细更白了。  
他的脸色还是跟平常一样，略带苍白。  
我们像往常一样开心地说了视频的开场白，今天的主题是要点评梅纽因比赛的lingling演奏。他的情绪的有点高，声量比平时大了点，抱着头大叫看了这个视频自己真的要完蛋呢。我侧着头看他手舞足蹈的样子觉得很有趣。  
可点开视频开始看的时候，他反而安静下来了。我在一边作出被lingling的技巧吓到的样子，他还是冷静地盯着屏幕，我不确定他是被他们的表演给震撼到做不出反应，还是因为别的。  
只有我一个人做效果这视频也没法拍，于是我就让他拿琴来示范一下刚才演奏。他点了点头，但迟疑了一下才弯腰伸手去拿放在地上的琴。明明站下来去拿比较放松，但他就是不肯把屁股从高高的坐垫上挪开。  
他把琴夹在脖子上，笑着说：“来看看凡人拉成啥样吧。”  
嗯，的确拉得比lingling糟糕多了，他的弓抖得还不如第一次上台表演的小学生，左手的手指也按得跑调。  
“Hey Bro你这也太离谱了吧！”我忍不住大笑出来，”你这样连初级班的小朋友都比不上啊！“  
他耸了耸肩，然后挺直腰板，深吸了一口气后，又把刚才的那个片段再拉了一遍。这次要比第一次稳得多，但我感觉他似乎用尽了全身的力气，指关节都发白了。他把琴摆到桌上，双手放回腿间，转过头来对我说：“我就只能拉成这样了。”  
我愣了一下，不知道是不是错觉，他的脸色变得不太好，不会是自己刚才说得太过了吧。但摄像头还在转，我们要把今天的工作做下去，于是我继续把暂停的视频继续放下去。  
渐渐地我听到他在身边细微的轻喘，嘴唇微微地一张一合。我不禁抬头望了一眼头上的麦克风，声音还很小，大概不会被收进去。  
我刚开口想问他有没有事，他突然大喊了一句:“Holy Moly！这也太厉害了吧！我自尊心都要碎成渣。”  
我不知道他自尊心是不是碎成渣，反正我耳朵快要被他的高到离谱的声量给弄到快失聪了。   
明明刚才坐在一边抿紧嘴唇一声不吭，我还担心他是不是不舒服。  
“我不行了，我要看不下去了。”快速地讲解了一通刚才lingling的技巧后，他感叹了这么一句，右手手肘撑在桌上，把脸埋进掌中。  
“不会吧，这就被打击到了？后面还一个呢！”我朝他大笑，用手搭了一下他的肩膀，但手刚一碰上他就剧烈地抖动了一下。他惊慌得抬起头，脸色通红，眼中泛起了水汽。  
我终于意识到，他有点不对劲。  
“你……没事吧？”  
他没有回答，只是抓住了我的手，把他的手指紧紧缠进我的指间。他把身子转过来，双眼紧紧盯着我。  
他很少在录视频的时候与我对视，这么长时间的对视。我经常会在录视频的时候望着他，这个可能是无意识的，我也是自己之后看了视频才发现这个问题，当然也被Editor-san他们吐槽了好多次。他也有望着我的时候，但每当我转过头对上眼神，他就会立刻转过头。  
我知道只有一种场合他会这样炙热地直视我的眼睛——我们做爱的时候。一个是在含着我的时候会抬头带着玩味的眼神盯着看我的反应，一个是快高潮的时候充满攻击性的眼神仿佛要把我看穿。  
“等等你该不是?”我突然想起了昨晚在床上说的一些胡话，一个难以启齿的惩罚游戏，但没想到他会当真啊。  
“嘘，别说话。”他深深地叹了一口气，咬紧了下唇从喉咙深处发出一声闷响。  
我不知道他为什么还要这么忍着，反正事到如今也没法录下去了，就算现在摄影机还在转，我也不可能把这底片交给Editor-san啊，我可不想再收一个蟑螂大礼包。  
我的手被他抓得生疼，那力道仿佛是要把我的指关节都捏碎。那可是小提琴家持弓的右手啊，但……无所谓了。   
在激烈的几声喘息后，他的眼神突然变得涣散，眼眶里盛满了水，脸蛋通红，嘴唇充血。  
“我射了，在你的裤子里。”  
他终于松开了我的右手，从高高的垫子上滑落下来，蹲到了我的腿间，双手解开了我的裤头。“现在轮到你了。”


End file.
